cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dual Blades
Overview Dual Blades is one of the powersets to come. It is a Scrapper primary power set and a Tanker secondary set in City of Heroes, and a Stalker and Brute primary powerset in City of Villains. It is set to come out with issue 11. The devs (Back Alley Brawler in particular) have confirmed that the set will be insanely quick. A video of this set in action is available from the Official movie page! Powers The powerset is available to Scrappers, Stalkers, and Brutes as a primary powerset and to Tankers as a secondary powerset. The following tables lists the powers available, sorted by level. They also indicate which combination uses which power. }} Scrapper Tanker Brute Stalker Combination Attacks The highlight of the dual blades power set is its implementation of a "combo system." Most attacks lack a secondary effect (like Katana's -Def or Dark's -Acc) but the set makes up for this by adding the ability to chain attacks together to create an additional effect at the end. }} Powers copy/paste from Energy Melee, will update later --Konoko The following are powers in the Energy Melee powerset. Assassin's Blades A signature Stalker attack. This attack does moderate damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are Hidden, this attack will do tremendous lethal damage as you waylay your unsuspecting foe. This attack may be interrupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. This power is needed for the empower and sweep combination attacks. This power is unavailable to Tankers, Scrappers, and Brutes. }} }} }} }} Nimble Slash You perform a quick with your blades. Does minor lethal damage, but has a quick recharge rate. This attack begins both the empower and weaken combination attacks. }} }} }} }} }} Ablating Strike You slash at your foew with your blades, dealing a good amount of lethal damage. This attack can reduce a target's defense, making him easier to hit. This power is needed for the empower and weaken combination attacks, and this the beginning of the attack vitals combination attack. }} }} }} }} }} }} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your Accuracy. This power is the opening to both the empower and sweep combination attacks. }} }} }} Power Slice You perform a powerful deadly stirke with your blade. This is a basic attack that deals moderate damage. This power is needed for the weaken combination attack. }} }} }} }} Sweeping Stirke You make a sweeking strike with your blades, hitting all foes in a cone in front of you and dealing moderate lethal damage to each. This power is the opening move for the weaken combination attack. }} }} }} }} Placate Allows you to trick a foe into no longer attacking you. A successful Placate will also Hide you. This Hide is very brief, and offers no defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a critical hit or an Assassin's Strike. However, if you attack a Placated foe, he will be able to attack you back. This power is the finishing move in the empower combination attack. This power is unavailable to Tankers and Brutes. }} }} Vengeful Slice Unleashes a series of strong attacks on your foe, dealing high lethal damage and knocking the down. This power is needed for the attack vitals combination. }} }} }} }} }} }} Taunt Taunts a foe and all foes around him to attack you. Tanker: Useful for pulling villains off an ally who finds himself in over his head. Taunted foes tend to ignore other enemies and focus on you for quite a while, so use this power cautiously. An Accuracy check is not required to taunt your foes. Brute: Useful to pull enemies off allies and keep them attacking you to raise your fury. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. Total Focus Total Focus is complete mastery over Energy Melee. This is a very slow, but incredibly devastating attack that can knock out most opponents, leaving them Disoriented. Due to the exhausting nature of Total Focus, the recharge time is very long. Stalkers: Criticals with Total Focus deal 130% damage instead of double. }} }} }} }} }} Whirling Hands By focusing your energy into the muscles in your arms, you can launch a dizzying flurry of attacks against every foe in melee range. Some foes may be hit hard enough to be Disoriented as well. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} }} }}